mlgilluminatim8fandomcom-20200214-history
Oddcat
These are the Tacocats that are odd, and they also remade the Tacocat Empire, but with only 1500. They are Tacocats that are slightly genetically different from other Tacocats, they may have 2 taco shells instead of one, or none at all, or they may have armor on themselves or have defective fur, they may even be able to shoot fire or have three tails. A full list is here. Flamecat Flamecat is an Oddcat with a quite fiery personality. Despite this, he is generous and has many friends. He is neutral with Ironcat, which is already pretty good, because most dislike Ironcat. He is a sworn enemy of Coldcat as she is his opposite. He has many Tacocats for friends despite his fiery temper because of his generosity, kindness and smarts. He can shoot fireballs from his paws and horns, giving him a huge advantage in a fight. He can make anything explode into flame, unless if it is a living being. Trees are not excepted, so Flamecat can't burn down forest, which is good (unless he shoots fire at a tree, which would be logical) Ironcat Ironcat is an Oddcat that has very tough skin, like iron. His fur is also very strong and stretchy, this makes him perfect for a fight against another Tacocat, as if another Tacocats strikes him with its hdad, he might not be hurt much. His fur individually is also very strong and hard. He is a light grey cat, making his appearance like iron. Ironcat usually has a tough and stubborn personality, and he isn't friends with many Tacocats. However, he is friends with Tricat. His worst enemy is Hornscat as Hornscat gets more offense while he gets more defense, and so they are equally matched. Coldcat Coldcat is a friendly Oddcat that can shoot Ice Balls. She can also make ice crystals or slow her opponent down, making her powerful in a fight with these powers. She really hates Flamecat because he is the opposite of her, and dislikes Ironcat like most Tacocats, because Ironcat is just not a Tacocat that has a personality that makes friends :( Tricat Tricat is an Oddcat, and is quite special. Tricat does not get a buff in defense, nor offense, however, the difference of Tricat from other Tacocats is that Tricat, in fact, has three tails, as tri means three. These tails just look cool. Tricat has many friends because of her nice and friendly personality and her willing to meet new people. Everyone she has met is her friend, even Ironcat, who is friends with nobody but Tricat. Tricat loves to help other cats. In her spare time she scleeps or plays with her yarn, or just has a friend over and talk about Tacocat related things. Hornscat Hornscat is an Oddcat. His special trait is that he has two horns on his head. He is therefore stronger and can fend off enemies more with his horns, but he gets tired easier because of the weight. He is one of the Oddcats that reformed the Tacocats Empire. His best friend is Tacocat541. He is enemies with Ironcat and Tacocat602. Magecat Magecat is a Tacocats that can shoot magic orbs from his paws. He is good at potion making and can also shoot lightning bolts. He can do a lot. Many Tacocats think this is cool and want to be his friend, including Ironcat, who he has a frenemy relation with. He is friends with most Tacocats, like Tacocat712 and Flamecat or Tricat. Failcat She has defective fur. It doesn't work. Her fur does not protect her from enemy attacks, and so she is hurt easily. She is friends with some Tacocats. She hates Ironcat because of his strong fur. Her only friends are Tacocat212, Tacocat453, Tacocat222 and Tricat. Flashcat Flashcat is a very fast Tacocat, This gives her an advantage in a battle as the other Tacocats may not be able to respond fast enough to Flashcat clawing or ramming the other Tacocat, which are a Tacocat's main ways of fighting. Is friends with Coldcat and Tricat and Magecat, a frenemy with Flamecat. Thinks a Failcat is a loser. Likes many many other Tacocats. Flashcat has 22 normal Tacocat friends. Category:Canon Category:Storyline Category:OoU